Silence has its price But luck's for free!
by Robin-no-ouji
Summary: Because you’ve got something I would like to have. You give me what I want and in exchange I will keep my silence.' he offered, a sneaky sound to his voice. [slash][R&R] SEQUEL in second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Silence has its price**

Author: Robin-no-ouji  
E-Mail: Robin-no-ouji(at)web(dot)de  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters described in this story. They solely belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
Note: This one-shot was inspired by the great art of Arkoniel (arkoniel(dot)deviantart(dot)com) and her amazing Lucius/Severus picture in particular: This is supposed to describe the circumstances before and after the situation captured in this drawing.

* * *

Now that the sun was gone, the red moon had conquered her throne once again. Where she only seemed to be spilt with blood, the earth had bathed in it. Full rivers of this red liquid had been shed this day, mothers tortured and children killed.

In a vain attempt to cover up the unspeakable remains of this slaughter, fog had started to creep through the forests and was sliding over the rivers now, advancing the fields with its long, white arms.

The night had been a very long and exhausting one for Severus Snape. Tired from seeing all the blood spill, green light engulfing vibrant bodies, taking away their innocent lives and hearing all those desperate cries for mercy, he longed for a long and warm shower. Although no blood was staining his own hands, he felt cold and dirty none the less.

Now that the Death Eater gathering was finally over, he went through the many passages of a house, he didn't even know the location of. The owner, however, he did know all too well.

Shuddering once again, he turned around another corner. It wasn't that he was afraid of said person.  
Severus was more powerful than him, and additionally in their master's good graces, after all. Therefore, he didn't have any reason for fear. It was rather the point that he made him extremely uncomfortable in a very strange kind of way.

Already looking forward to several shots of whiskey, he knew would help him to mentally survive this night, he went on.

Suddenly he heard footsteps in the hallway. They seemed to come out of nowhere and after a second, he realized that they were coming nearer. He spun around and took in his surroundings, his wand already in his hand.

"Why so nervous dear friend?" a silky, jet familiar voice asked.

Seconds later, Severus could already make out the first hints of blonde hair in the darkness.

"Is there something you wanted, Lucius?" he replied, eyeing him with suspicion after his face was finally visible in the scarcely, torch-lit passage. "I've got no time for small-talk."

"Of course. So many things to do... so many people to please..." Lucius trailed of, smirking at his fellow Death Eater.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Severus grunted, one eyebrow raised in silent question.

"Let's just say… there is some very promising information that has come to my notice." the blonde said cryptically.

"How very fortunate for you." Severus replied. "Now, if you don't mind – important potions are waiting for me." he tried to escape the confrontation.

Severus turned around hastily, desperately wanting to leave the house as quick as possible.

Just when he was about to exit the dungeons, a rough hand grabbed his shoulder, whirled him around and shoved him against the nearest wall.

Although he was a very suspicious person in nature, and especially considering his unusual activities, Severus hadn't expected such a physical action and had been too surprised to even draw his wand.

Just when he felt Lucius' cane pressed against his chest, he realized his grave mistake.

"I know what you're doing, Severus." The blond whispered, his left hand wandering down his arm, taking a strong hold on his wrist.  
"I know that you aren't loyal to my master." he stated, a satisfied smirk firmly plastered on his face, and pressed the top of his cane more firmly against Severus body. Just above his heart.

For a short moment, Severus was unable to speak. Thousands of thoughts kept running through his head.  
Random excuses for his actions, words of denial, ways of fleeing and ways of killing… when finally his brain focused on one single question.

"Why am I still alive then?" he asked coldly, looking Lucius straight in the eye, not showing his true emotions at all.  
"Why am I still alive then, for any other reason than you making ridiculous accusations?"

"Because you've got something I would like to have. You give me what I want and in exchange I will keep my silence."  
he offered, a sneaky sound to his voice. "Should you turn down this offer, however…" he threatened, strengthening his hold on Severus' wrist.

"What could I have in my possession that could be of such interest to you?" the black haired man asked arrogantly,  
trying to suppress the uncomfortable feeling of uncertainty this deal and Lucius' immediate presence awakened in him.  
He wondered what on earth could evaluate with his life and the honours Lucius could receive, turning in a dangerous and influential spy.

Now the blond man grinned, more so than before, if that was even possible. Then he bent forward, his lips almost touching Severus' cheek.

"Your body is what I want Severus." he whispered. "I wanted you since that day I saw you laying on your bed naked after someone had secretly hexed your clothes. You looked like sin back then, and if it hadn't been for my engagement to Narcissa, I would have tried to seduce you that very night!"

Severus' eyes widened in shock, before he closed them again, vividly remembering the incident Lucius had spoken of.

Damn those Marauders.

"Is that all you want?" he croaked, trying to regain his composure. "What exactly are your conditions?"

He didn't dare to turn down this offer, at least not for now. If this was really the only thing Lucius asked of him, he would have to endure. He couldn't risk getting caught. He had nowhere else to go to, nobody else to protect him.

One aspect, however, was a complete mystery to him. Why on earth Lucius would want him of all people, he couldn't explain.

"I'm glad you are this cooperative, Severus." the blond grinned, gently pulling back his dark hair. "After every one of our gatherings, after pleasing your so called master, you will come to please me." he whispered softly. "You will fulfil my every wish, my every dream… my every demand." Lucius' words tried to seduce his mind, while his lips ghosted over his throat, trying to seduce his body.

For a second the blond stopped. His new toy was tense under his ministrations, his eyes closed, his breath quickened. Lucius smirked.

"Arrangement's starting now…" he whispered huskily, while his hands continued to roam over his body and his lips started to tease him once again.

"Lucius…" Severus croaked at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do nor what to think. His mind couldn't believe this was really happening, although his body screamed it was the truth.

Then suddenly the warm body pressed against his own was gone and cold air invaded its space. He looked at the blond in question, his dark eyes burning with a kind of heat, he had long thought forgotten.

"Follow me." was all he received as an explanation, and after a moment of hesitation and a short uproar of his hurt pride, he did as he was told.

They went back the way they'd come, again walking through the dimly lit hallway. This time, however, Lucius led him up a stairway on the left side, showing him to a part of the Manor he'd never seen before.

Red carpets were covering the floors where old, hardly moving portraits of Lucius' ancestors hung on the stone walls  
and few glamorous chandeliers were illuminating the stairs and different hallways.

After several long minutes of almost complete silence when only their footsteps were creating the slightest bit of noise,  
the blond finally stopped at an enormous solid door, apparently made of some kind of expensive dark wood.

The second Lucius touched the handle, the door sprung open and a wide, but forbidden-looking suite came into his view.

"Welcome to my humble quarters." Lucius introduced him grinning, asking him to come in.

Severus followed suit and let his eyes roam over the beautiful furniture, the various books and an inviting bottle of dark red wine on a table. Finally his eyes landed on the wide four-poster bed on the right side of the room. He quickly looked away.

"Have some wine." the blond offered, an invitation Severus took gladly, welcoming this little opportunity of distraction from his unwelcome and troubling thoughts.

After a few sips, Severus already felt better. So good in fact, that he didn't mind Lucius stepping behind him, putting his hands on Severus lower hip.

He had seen so many things in his life, done so much… so this was just another step to tarnish his already barely remaining innocence. He sighed, hoping Lucius didn't notice. Unfortunately he had.

"Don't worry my dear Severus." he kissed his temple. "You're going to enjoy this." he whispered, caressing his neck.

"You do promise way too much Lucius…" Severus replied, turning around. Just when he came face to face with him, the blond pulled him nearer, silencing him with a kiss.

He was pressed flush against him and he could feel almost every curve of his, he had to admit, desirable body.  
He gasped as he felt his own react to the close presence of someone who promised desire and lust for him - something he hadn't felt in years.

Returning the kiss, he moved into Lucius, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. He could feel Lucius grinning and punished him with a strong tuck on his long, blond hair. Lucius laughed, a strange sound to Severus' ears and in revenge pushed his dark haired lover on the large bed.

Lying there, Severus watched Lucius crawling on top of him, eyeing him with a mischievous grin, and started to undo the buttons on his black robe. Revealing pale, warm skin, he started to caress every inch of Severus' chest, worshipping him with his lips.

"You will love what I am going to do to you. You will moan in pleasure… cry in lust… scream my name when I'm making you come!" Lucius whispered huskily, grinding into Severus body, making him shudder in arousal. "Let yourself fall, Severus…" he moaned "Let yourself fall into me…"

Looking into the blonds burning eyes, he let himself fall… deeply.

* * *

"What do you want Lucius?" a very angry Dark Lord wanted to know. "I hope for you that it is something of great importance why you're interrupting me!"  
he hissed in annoyance.

"Of course, my Lord." he bowed deeply. "There is something very important that you should know..."

* * *

**- End first chapter -**


	2. Chapter 2

**…but luck's for free!**

Dawn's sun filtered through the thick green curtains of the Master's Chamber, floating the whole room with a rather pleasant cool light.

The second he came back from his peaceful slumber, he knew it was one of these mornings he feared, but curiously enough enjoyed just as much. It was one of those that followed a night full of extremes. They usually started out in pain, torture and murder, but gracefully ended in numbness, lust and sweet desire.

Sighing, he finally sat up. Soft silk covers caressed his naked body and memories of last night came flashing back through his mind: slender hands, roaming over his trembling skin, touching and teasing him while burning grey eyes were watching his every move, his every turn and his body's every jerk relentlessly.

Coming back from his thoughts with a small smile on his lips, he took in his surroundings. A bottle of the finest wine stood on a bedside table, a piece of furniture he supposed was at least two hundred years old, and the richest clothes lay on a chair that would have every museum swell in pride.

Smiling ruefully, he knew what he had to do now, what was expected of him. He went to the adjusted bathroom, or rather pool, his teasing mind supplied. He showered, got dressed, took a sip of the offered wine and left the manor in silence.

His lover, if you could even call him that, wouldn't have it any other way. But he was in no place to complain. He was treated with care and even a remarkable amount of respect, something he knew to appreciate. Only a fool would believe Lucius Malfoy to offer more than that.

* * *

His front door cracked loudly when he entered Spinner's End.

"I wondered how long it would take you this time." a familiar voice greeted him. Severus spun around, his wand already drawn. People surprised him way too often like this these days.

"Care to tell me what you're doing here, Draco?" he asked, his voice a bored coldness.

Draco gazed at him in pure annoyance, his legs crossed and his fingers were playing with his wand.

"You know damn well why I am here Severus. Don't play the innocent, I know you are not!" he hissed, his anger clearly shining through his voice.

Then he grabbed his wand forcefully and stepped in front of Snape, failing in his impression though, as he was way smaller than him.

"I have no clue what you are up to, but I won't have you playing with my father!" he demanded in outrage, but all Severus could do was laugh out cruelly.

"What is there to laugh about!?" the blond cried hysterically, his body bent in anger.

"Draco! Think before you speak, stupid child. Lucius Antonius Malfoy would never let himself be played with – give your father some credit, boy!" he growled, leaving the room to get himself some tea and Draco to collect his thoughts.

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you so set on destroying my family, Snape?" Draco asked, following him in the kitchen.

"Your family?" he spun around, "Your mother is enjoying herself with some random low class pureblood wizard and your father prefers men anyway – so what is there to destroy, Draco?" he asked, mimicking the blonde's emphasis on his name, an eyebrow raised in question.

When no answer came, he sipped his tea, his eyes never leaving Draco's form. The blonde was speechless.

"Apart from that", Severus eventually sighed, "do you really believe that I'd just reduce myself to be your father's toy?"

"You are not doing this out of your own free will?" Draco was surprised. "But why..?"

"That is none of your business!" Severus roared, his eyes narrowed, making clear that he wouldn't get any more details about this arrangement out of him.

After a few seconds of complete and utter silence, Snape just sighed and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Get a grip and deal with it. I won't stop meeting your father – no matter what you do or say. I may be your godfather, but I won't have you telling me what to do so… be so kind and leave my house now." his voice was cold and distant.

"Well, have it your way." Draco resumed, leaving for the door.

Just when he was about to go, he turned around one final time. "But if you hurt him, Severus – you'll wish Potter caught you first!"

* * *

It was just about midnight when a hot and burning sensation on his left arm awoke him from his rather uneasy sleep. Hissing in ain, he shot up in his bed and grabbed for his clothes.

Draco's visit had triggered a lot of very unpleasant thoughts and feelings. So it had taken him quite some time to fall asleep, only to be woken up by some lunatic in the middle of the night.

He cursed furiously.

* * *

The moon was up high when he finally left Spinner's End and disapparated.

Turning out to be one of the last to arrive, he walked a few paces faster than he normally did. Without loosing one ounce of his composure of course. The room was unusually dark this time, with only a few small flames lightening up the dungeons.

Just when he had taken his place in the circle of black robes, he felt something sweeping past. Looking up, he realized it being his Master.

"I am most displeased." the Dark Lord announced and Severus wondered who exactly had set him off this time. "Not to mention extremely disappointed and truly hurt!" he continued theatrically, whirling around to watch those Death Eaters behind him in suspicion. Severus shifted slightly in nervousness, knowing this little game of creating curiosity and fear never meant anything good.

By now, the Dark Lord was stalking around his followers, giving every one a distrustful glance.

"There is…" he suddenly started, turning around hastily, "… a traitor with us." he hissed, turning back to the centre of the circle.

Soft whispers of "impossible", "but who" or "finally" ghosted through the air till Voldemort eventually put a stop to them.

Hearing the word "traitor", Severus knees had gone weak and his heart had stopped beating for several seconds. Now it beat thrice as fast and he could feel his blood rushing through his veins, making his ears hum. Rooted to the spot, he could only listen to what he believed would be his death sentence.

"Wormtail!" the Dark Lord bellowed.

"Yes, yes… Master!?" he came hurrying forward obediently.

"What do you think…" Voldemort asked, taking a step towards the Death Eater "… we should do with the culprit?"

"We should…" he answered, taking a quick glance in Severus' direction, "… feed him to the Werewolf!" grinning eagerly, he turned towards Fenrir Greyback.

"What a splendid idea!" the Dark Lord applauded, stepping in front of two Death Eaters. "Take him!" he ordered, motioning in Pettigrew's direction, all amusement and cruel playfulness gone from his face and voice.

"But Master, no! I'm no traitor! It's Snape, yes it's him. He's working for the Order – ask Malfoy, he knows too!!" the rat stuttered fearfully, going down on his knees.

"Lucius.." Voldemort whispered sweetly. "What do you have to say to those… accusations?"

"My Lord, " he bowed deeply, "Severus Snape did nothing but obey your orders when he communicated with members of the Order. Wormtail on the other hand…"

"No, he is lying!! I know he is… please Master, I am loyal to you… I'd do anything!" he begged for his life.

The Dark Lord turned way, though. He would have none of this. By now, Pettigrew was crying, screaming and sobbing uncontrolled as he was taken away by those two black-cloaked.

"Now, to more important things.." Voldemort gestured indifferently and started to tend to tonight's schedule, clearly satisfied with himself.

* * *

"You know you deserved this…" a warm and husky voice ghosted over his neck, making him shiver involuntarily, "… for doubting me." the voice grumbled, turning him around in playful disappointment.

"I've never…!" Severus wanted to answer, but was shoved on the bed forcefully.

"Don't you lie to me, Severus Sebastian Snape!" Lucius growled, while his eyes were burning in heat and lust.

"There is a lot you have to make up to me tonight…" he whispered, crawling on top of his black haired lover. "and tomorrow… and the day after… and the rest of your life…" he promised, kissing him passionately.

End

* * *

A/N: Although Lucius demands Severus to be with him, Severus comes to like the arrangement. He thinks the blond is desirable. That's why he is so nervous around him, even in the beginning and smiles when he wakes up in the morning. If he didn't want to do it for some reason, he wouldn't have agreed to it - Lucius doesn't have any proof for his accusation, after all! They are both playing a game. And to clear this up, I even changed the conversation with Draco a little bit - This story DOES NOT contain rape.


End file.
